Omega Stars Marlin's Story
by HonestCutthroat
Summary: Follow the legend of Marlin, an early hero of the Resistance fighting against the Combine and the evil, warped mind of Dr. Breen. Explore the many mysteries behind this story as well as memories.
1. Enter Marlin

**_Omega Stars_**

First fanfic! I hope its good enough. I actually had something created that I did a long time ago, and I was going to post that (it was like 8 chapters long), but I lost the floppy that had it on there. Oh well, hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Set before the time of Gordan Freeman, follow the legend of Marlin, an early hero for the Resistance...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the company of VALVe, Half Life 2, or any of the characters regarding Half Life 2.**

* * *

"Combine Elites, about 40 yards away. Possibly 6 of them." A voice spoke harshly into a transmitter. The sound of gunfire shot through the skies. "Marlin, rebels are coming your way, don't move anywhere until then, alright?" The transmitter spoke back. Marlin reloaded his pistol and confirmed.

Years before Gordan Freeman existed, there was Marlin. The Combine have a hold over the Jurlaiam system, and the rebels are struggling to keep their place. With the added troubles of the Zombie clan, and the uprising of G-Man's power-hungry mind, they have a lot of work cut out for them.

"Marlin! We're here!" a voice shouted out. It's the rebels! Armed with RPG's, they fire into the building window where the Combine Elites are supposed to be. Bodies fly out of the window in an attempt to flee the incoming rocket. Marlin whiped to the side and out of his cover, aiming a pistol in one hand and a SMG in the other. He unloads clip after clip at the window, revealing more dead bodies falling to their doom. Rockets from the rebels added to the war.

Smoke engulfed the area. "Stay alert..." a rebel called out. The eerie silence made everyone uneasy. When the smoke cleared, all 6 bodies were lying on the ground below, blood surrounding the pile. A trail of smoke rose from Marlin's guns. "That's all of 'em," Marlin sighed in relief. Cheers from the group of rebels spread across the battleground.

1 Year Later -

The war between the Combine and the Resistance continued to be a worthless bloodshed. The Combine got smarter due to Dr. Breen's technology. His warped mind only increased security, and successfuly built a holding area for the remaining humans.  
"Bring him in," Breen's voice bellowed in the hollow room. Marlin soon entered accompanied by two guards. "Good evening, rebel." Breen formed a smirk on his mouth. "It seems the Resistance's greatest hero has finally been captured," he laughed. "You'll fall, Breen," Marlin barked at him.

Meanwhile, a small Resistance camp was alive. It was located at the border of the early construction of Nova Prospekt. "We'll be able to get him back from this side, and another team can distract the Combine from the other side," a ghastly figure pointed to a map hanged on the wall. "But sir... this camp only holds enough for one team! There's no way we'll survive if we split up." "If we successfully regain control of Marlin, he'll be more than enough help to survive," the captain responded.

Night time fell on the Nova Prospekt prison area. Marlin layed on a hard spring matress with his eyes closed, but not asleep. Suddenly, a large explosion broke his concetration. He peered towards the door and saw a man with rebel clothing. "Clark? Is that you? How the hell did you get in Nova Prospekt?" Marlin glared at Clark with large eyes. Clark pointed towards a large hole in the wall and smiled a big smile. They both laughed, and broke the prison bars. The alarm was sounding off and footsteps of Combine soldiers could be heard. "Shit... they're coming; and fast," Clark said while quickly reloading his SMG. He tossed Marlin a pistol, "Here, you're good with these." Marlin gave him a sarcastic look and cocked the weapon.

A group of rebels waited outside the door, all with distressful looks on their faces. "It seems the other team of Resistance distracted the Combine enough for us to get this bomb planted, but it's not goin' to help us get you out, Marlin. Stick together, ya hear?" Clark informed Marlin. He nodded and aimed his pistol at a few Combine soldiers who just came across the corner. He pulled the trigger and the first blood was spilled, the two bodies fell with a bullet in both their heads. Clark wide-eyed Marlin, and spoke, "I'm glad you're on our side..."

Breen stared down a window from his safe tower. He observed the whole gunfight with Marlin, Clark, and the small band of Resistance. For some reason, though, he was... smiling. Then if he couldn't get any crazier, he started laughing uncontrollably. "Fools, they don't know. They most certainly don't know about Marlin. I'll show them the truth about the dirty rebel... the truth about... **Mr. Marlin Freeman**."

* * *

_Does Breen have something in store for the rebels?...  
What "secrets" does Marlin have that Breen threatens to tell?  
Marlin... Freeman? A tie with Gordan perhaps?  
_


	2. Combine Retaliation

**_Omega Stars - Chapter 2_**

* * *

Well it's the second chapter. It's gonna be like a star wars things. You know, where it's two stories in one? Enjoy!

* * *

A small rebel camp stood south of the antlion's nest. A large transportation truck drove through the sand leaving a long trail of dust behind it. A gate cause the truck to stop and Resistance members walked out of their small buildings to inspect. "What's the load?" one of them said. The man driving the truck leaned out the window and yelled back, "It's Marlin! We got him from Nova!" Almost immediatley the gates opened.

The entire camp cheered at Clark's return with Marlin. After the cheering subsided, they both went to a certain tent in the back of the camp. Upon entering, they were greeted by a man with a fancy uniform. "Marlin! Clark! You made it back safely!" the man said with ethusiasm. They nodded. "Please, sit, we got some fresh water shipped in today." They sat down with no hesitation, grabbing two cups that have been pre-filled for them. As if to ruin the moment of hapiness, the man spoke with his back turned, facing outside the tent, "What we did... really sparked the Combine's. It's almost certain they'll retaliate with much force. That's why I need you Ma--" His voice was stopped by an explosion that what seemed to feel like just outside the tent. _(Author's Note: Climax! Well... sort of like a semi-climax. This is the act that seperates Marlin and Clark... like I said, it's sorta like Star Wars, just... not.)_

All three of them ran out of the tent to inspect what happened. Combine... everywhere! Four or five dropships full of Combine. "We can't take this many..." Clark said under his breath. Rebels shot uselessly into the sky at the dropships. "The RPG's are without rockets, we need to escape," the man beside them said. Clark turned towards Marlin, "You need to get out of here, you're our only hope to winning this war!" Marlin stared at him. "I'm not leaving you here to die," he said with a tone. "Don't worry about me, Marlin, just get the hell out of here! I'll meet up with you in the antlion's territory. There's an abandoned building there. Also, if you go south of here--" Another explosion shook the ground. He covered his head and continued, "If you go south of here, you'll get to a pipe. Go underground to the antlions!" Marlin hesitated, "I..." "Just go!" Clark yelled at him before he can finish, and immediatley he ran to an ammo box and grabbed a rifle and some clips. He looked back for a second to witness the destruction of the camp, as Combine dropped from the dropships. After a few moments, he ran quickly down a clif.

Marlin was already half way down the cliff and he could still hear the gunshots and yelling. He continued to climb until he got to a small hole in the cliff. "I guess I can take a rest here," he said with a sigh. As soon as he climbed into the cliff-side cave, a headcrab lunged at him. He quickly dodged it, whipping out his rifle and firing at the headcrab. The alien's green blood spilled across the cave. As soon as he checked to see if it was dead, a ghostly shriek pierced Marlin's ears. His eyes widened and he turned around quickly to see what the sound was. A Zombie Runner was coming at him, fast. He freaked out and shot the rifle wildly, missing a lot. He stepped back while firing which caused him to fall off the cave.

His eyes opened to reveal himself being in a swamp area. "Augh... my head," he strained to say. He reached up to feel a bump on his head, then standing up to see where he was. Sounds of eerie nature echoed through his head. He turned in a circle. No pipe was to be found, could Clark of been wrong? He started walking, not knowing where to go. Bringing out the transmitter in his belt he attempted to radio through, "Hello? Can anybody hear me?... Clark? Anybody?" Marlin repeaditly called uselessly into the radio before he discovered it's been cracked. He sighed and threw it away.

**-- Meanwhile --**

Clark was continuing to battle the Combine, which seemed like an endless supply. He ran behind a boulder and called out to a man a few yards beside him, "How many dropships are left?" "I think one more, sir!" the man called back. Clark got frusterated, "We won't have enough for another assault, radio the team to move back. We're heading to the antlion's territory." The man stared at him for a few moments and replied, "The ... antlions, sir?" Clark nodded, pulling away from his cover to fire a few clips at Combine soldiers running towards them. Bodies fell to the ground and blood covered the area. "Just do it!" Clark yelled out. The man followed his order and told the remaining Resistance to pull back towards the antlion's. They nodded their heads and started to run back while still firing. Soon the camp was cleared, the Combine took over the area.

They headed seperatly than Marlin, going the long way. They kept running til the camp was out of sight. "Alright, we can rest here," Clark said while laying down under a tree. The other rebels sat down to rest as well. The antlion's area was a few miles away. They could see the sandy desert in the distance. "Sir... you know the antlions are ruthless... there's no way we can survive," a nearby rebel said to Clark. "We'll make it. Marlin is supposed to meet us there. When he does, nothing's going to happen to us," Clark responded. "You seem to have so much confidence in him..." the rebel sighed. "I do." Clark said under his breath, then closed his eyes.

* * *

_That was the introduction to the Zombie clan, which will be a trouble for Marlin on his way to the antlions.  
There's going to be a twist. I'm trying to make this fanfic like the "beginning of half-life" sorta thing._


End file.
